Gems of Regret
by KB Twilight
Summary: He was born within the icy tombs of the Koorime land and left to die dispite the tears his mother shead. He was told to live and grow stong and through all odds, that's what he did


Disclaimer:  I don't own anything you recognize

KB- I'm getting off the many things I'm trying to update and onto a new idea. 

Soffia- Please R+R tell my mistress how good her idea is

Saceria- Kill, kill, kill

KB- …….. Ok, please don't listen to my weirdo voice, (I like referring to them as fairies but they don't like that)

((I'm making Hina and Rui sisters in this fic.  In the actual story line they are best friends, just FYI.  But if you didn't know anything about Hiei's past I don't guess that information made much sense))

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gems of Regret"

"Hurry Imoto!!  I do wish you had told me of this sooner, perhaps I could have gotten you off the island before the birth of the children."  A tall woman with long teal hair ran through the doorway to a temple like building hauling a similar looking younger woman behind her by the hand.  Snow blew into the building behind them and sheets of ice glimmered in their green hair.  Both women clutched bundles of cloth to their chests as they ran and a baby cried from the bundle held by the younger of the two sisters.  As the two escaped from the light in the entrance of the temple a woman, who had most likely seen as many short days of summer as there were flakes of snow falling from the sky, followed by three younger women passed the columns that marked the temple's doorway.  The older woman called into the darkness in a crusty worn voice, "I know of the birth of your children Hina.  You understand that it is impossible for a Koorime maiden to bear two children without aid do you not?  Hina!!  Surrender the children to me and you will go free, it is against Taboo for a Halfling of the Koorime race to exist."

The younger of the sisters, Hina, gasped as they told her that her children were to be killed.  A tear slide down her high-held cheek as she and her sister ran down the dark corridor forming into a perfect gem as it left her chin.  As a light click rang through the temple the four women started into the darkness.  As they walked the old woman called out again.

"Are you helping Hina escape Rui??  Hina has broken too may Taboo to be aloud to live but you still have a chance."  Even after hearing these words the two girls continued to flee until reaching a small light blue door that hung out in the darkness.  Rui stopped and dropped her sister's hand as the tried to open the door, it was locked and they were trapped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He is the only one that has to die." The old woman's voice kept repeating those words in her ears.  Rui stood on the edge of the cliff separating their world from the rest of the Makai.  Behind her stood the old woman telling her to drop the older of the two children off the edge, or to be more specific, the male child.  He was the one that had made no sound during their short flight, his large red eyes took in their surroundings with the innocence of a child but they held a concern that wasn't common in children, he knew something was wrong.  Even though he felt something was amiss in the cold world he had been born into he remain quite as Rui held out on of two tear gems Hina had shed at his and his sister's birth.  He reached one arm out of the warm cloth bundle Hina and Rui had wrapped him in and clutched it in his small cubby fist.  

When he had it Rui whisper something to the small bundle, "Live child, grow strong and take your revenge on these people.  I ask not that you forgive me for this sin, I ask that you kill me as well, spare only your mother and little Yukina."  She was positive he would survive the fall.  Hina had often talked of the strong yet quite man she had fallen in love with and she knew the small boy was the same.

That was when she gave into the elder's chanting and, despite her sister's desperate cries that her child's life be spared, loosened her hold on the bundle and let it fall past the wind and snow into the world below.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

KB- I know it's short.  This is going to be the beginning of Hiei's life and perhaps his time as a Tantei but I'm not sure yet.  

Soffia- KB watched the clip that showed Rui drop Hiei off the cliff and yes it was Rui that dropped him not Hina.  

Saceria- Is that actually what they said KB?

KB- Well not quite.  I made up the first part so that was mine.  But the clip was in Japanese so I don't know what was actually said I just know that Rui told Hiei to come back when he was old enough and talk his revenge on the Koorime people, especially herself.  R+R


End file.
